


one more chance

by babyspearb



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Seo Changbin, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, changjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyspearb/pseuds/babyspearb
Summary: Just one more chance they need to fix everything that they both had ruined.





	one more chance

**Author's Note:**

> english isnt my first language so bare with the grammatical errors.  
> this work is also unbeta'd so,  
> hope you guys enjoy.

The sky today looks the same. They looks like it’s going to rain anytime soon, but Changbin couldn’t care less. He had left his jacket on the bed, forgetting to wear it intentionally. The better he freezes to death, the better he will feel about the cause he had done. Minho had told him it wasn’t his fault but his mind said otherwise.

 

He hears people chattering and laughing loudly inside the café beside him and he turns his head. He wonders if he will feel those kinds of moments when he will be appreciate for the good things he did. But, of course bad people like him deserve nothing but hates.

 

He stops on his track when he notices the familiar drink serves on the table. Strawberry milkshake, his mother’s favourite. He remembered how he faked a smile when his mother forced him to drink that but he felt bad afterwards when he saw how genuinely his mother’s smile when he drinks it.

 

Changbin shakes his head. Whatever had happen, happened. He had to admit, said is easier than done because he can’t literally move on yet. As soon as he arrives at his home, he unlocks the door and locks it back once he is inside because their neighbourhood is not as saints as outsiders might think.

 

Thankfully he arrived on time because the rain came pouring down hard enough to make Changbin feel his house going to crashed down.  He pulls out his drawer to see what’s inside because he’s afraid something will be hiding there beneath the dark to change himself to be a bad boy again. He will never be a bad boy again. But he sees nothing.

 

He remembered the time his drawer is full of cigarettes and drugs. He never uses the drugs though, and he knows his mother never speculates any theories about him with drugs because she loves him. Ah, yes. His mother loves him after all. Yet, he’s never been the good son for her. He also doesn’t know if it’s too late or if there is still time for him to fix his mistakes. That sweet lady, Changbin wonder if she had eaten already, if the bed at the hospital is comfy enough to make her fall asleep or maybe if she miss him as much as he miss her. 

 

 “Everything is gonna be alright,” His mother had said to him before he was pushed back inside the house by his uncle, his mother’s brother and got slapped by his auntie, his uncle’s wife.

 

He can still remember the disgusts looks his cousins had sent him before they walked out from the house leaving him behind, cold, unloved and unwanted.

 

He opened the next drawer, also remains empty. It wasn’t empty before though. It was full of drugs and cigarettes that he’s gang owned. He never tried any of those. He’s a bad boy, but he still has some goods in him.

 

He had burned those cigarettes and drugs to the ground leaving no traces of him being a bad boy when his uncle took his mother away from him. Even so, people will remember who he is.

 

Someone knocks on his door and Changbin quickly runs, too excited to see the angel who comes to visit him today, on Saturday, when they probably have better things to do. When Changbin opens the door, his body suddenly wraps by a familiar arms then he hugs back.

 

“How have you been?” Minho asks, wiggling the food on his hands and Changbin gestures him to come inside.

 

Minho walks passed him to the couch and flops down. He settles the food on the table beside the couch and lay lazily. “I’m fine. By the way, I thought you’re doing your group project?” Changbin sits down on the floor while leaning against the couch. He turns on the television and change the channel from news to movie channel.

 

“Yeah, and we’re done! I did most of the works though. They helped me but,” Minho sighs. Changbin looks at him questioningly. Minho sits up straight and gives Changbin a smile.

 

“Let’s just eat, yeah?” He opened the food box and takes one of the chickens before putting it inside his mouth. Changbin panics. “Have you washed your hands?” Minho curses at himself before run toward the sink. Changbin can’t help but smile.

 

“I have to admit,” Minho says with their eyes both focus on the movie. Changbin hums in responses, eyes still not leaving the screen. “You’re doing great at changing,” This time, Changbin turns his head to look at the older.

 

“You think so?” Minho nods his head before pointing to the screen. “Look! How did he manage to capture those fireflies?” Minho ways of changing the subject is always so lame but he feels thankful, they did not push this matter.

 

“Have you thought of continue your study?” Minho asks, smiling a little bit. “They have design custom exam for new student that want to enter the school, so they can see which grade you fit to be in,”

 

 Changbin frowns. “Obviously, I’m going to get into the first grade,”

 

“But don’t you think it’s a great idea?” Minho persuades and Changbin flinches when Minho grabs his shoulder making them face to face. “I care about you, Changbin. You know that.”

 

Changbin does. And he thinks maybe Minho is right. He wants to change to be a better person. Of course he will think of studying too.

 

He can’t believe himself when he takes out all of his textbooks that he had forgotten long ago and studies them until midnight. Those books are so dusty and Changbin keeps sneezing from time to time.

 

His eyes ache from the tiredness but he knows it’s worth it. It will be. Minho had asked him if he wants any help on studying but Changbin insists he can do this alone. He doesn’t want to be a bother to anyone, especially Minho who is always by his side till now. He knows if his past self looks at him and realized what’s he’s doing, he probably get laughed and bullied.

 

Monday comes and he never felt so smart in his entire life. On Saturday and Sunday, after finished all his part time jobs he quickly went to the town library. Thankfully none of the visitors was someone he know, made him felt more comfortable and peace while studying there. It isn’t crowded or vice versa. But the entire one-seat table already occupied. Changbin got no other choice but to sit at the 10-seats table.

 

He saw Minho standing in front of the school gates with his uniform. He also had one at home but he started the rebellious phase just one week after entering the school so he didn’t get to wear it perfectly. It sucks when you too late to realize you have been friends with wrong persons all this time. He regretted not meeting Minho when he entered the school.

 

He remembered how the badass seniors suddenly pulled him aside and asked him to join their group just because they saw how Changbin dressed himself. Changbin, as naïve as he was, agrees excitedly without knowing what-coming-next.

 

He also remembered the time he met Minho and he thinks it’s the most beautiful moment in his life. When he’s ready to take his live, Minho came and everything goes back to zero. He changed to a better person and everything finally makes it easier for him to breathe.

 

“Are you ready?” Minho wrapping his arms on Changbin’s shoulder and the shorter nods his head. “The examination is at the hall. Let’s go there so you can get used to the surroundings,”

 

“You’re talking like I have never been here before,” Changbin mutters, frowning when the memory of the past came back rushing in.

 

They are now walking to the main hall and he can see many students wearing casual clothes like him standing outside the hall. Some of them are chatting and some are studying.

 

Minho clucks his tongue. “Have you, though?” Changbin sighs, looking down on his feet before looking straight again. “Not perfectly,”

 

Minho pats his back softly and pushes the younger to the front as a joke but the joke doesn’t come out because Changbin ends up accidentally hit a person infront of him. Minho’s eyes widen and he stutters an apology to Changbin. Changbin only give him a look before bowing to the guy he accidentally hit. The guy smiles but continue stares at him without Changbin knowing.

 

The younger pulls Minho to the side who is still in shocked and Changbin lightly slaps his shoulder. “Are you okay?” Minho snaps out his thought and quickly regained himself back. “Sorry.” Changbin nods and Minho know there is no more next time of a ‘playful push’ among them.

 

During the exam, everything is quiet. No sounds of clock ticking, or someone erasing their answers or someone clicking their mechanical pencil. But he sure he can hear the person beside him breathing although they are five tables apart. Changbin sits back straight and starts to focus again.

 

When the time he finishes, he stands up, ready to hand in his paper only to sit back again when the teacher looks at him. “You can’t hand in your paper when everyone still answering, Mr Seo,” Changbin hears someone groans, maybe because he had ruins the quiet atmosphere there. He lowers his head and mumbles an apology that he so sure none of anyone there can hear. He exhales his breath, before re-checking his answers.

 

All this time, Changbin had always has a schedule. He wants his days to run smoothly without any problems. He had changed his schedules a lot of time, and now that he starts going to school again, he should change it.

 

“Oh wow,” Minho eyes him from head to toe, scanning his style. Changbin still looks like a bad boy, but better than that because he’s always looks like a bad boy even when he’s not one. “So, let’s go! I’m excited to see your class. What if we’re in the same class? What a friendship goals.” Changbin shook his head at the statement and tries to hide his smile.

 

Sadly, they’re not in the same class.

 

Changbin is in his old class and he meets his old classmates. They look surprised seeing Changbin in their class but none of them ask him or try to talk to him. He settles with his old seat that no one dares to sit on. He doesn’t know if it’s true but the amount of dusts on his table and chair proved it. He wonders why no one had sent him death threat or hates letters or scribbles something on his table. Maybe he is scary, after all.

 

Changbin walks to his locker to find his math book only to stumble across the guy that he accidentally hit after Minho playfully pushed him. “Oh,” The guy says, moving to the side because he’s literally standing in front of Changbin’s locker.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Changbin says, finally looks at the guy properly.

 

The guy in front of him seriously looks like an angel. His eyes are so beautiful and he is so tall. His uniform is ironed perfectly but his hair is messy as if he already ironed his uniform last night but wakes up late the next day. Changbin heart skips a beat but decided to remain his cool.

 

The guy pinches his nose. “I kinda don’t know where my locker is,” Changbin looks around and points at the empty locker across his. “Maybe that’s yours.” Because he can clearly see the locker is left with his key on. The guy smiles and pulls Changbin’s hand into a handshake. “I’m Hyunjin,” Changbin smiles and introduces himself.

 

He thinks that will be the last conversation he had with him.

 

But he’s terribly wrong.

 

“Hi, I’m Hyunjin!” He tells Minho and Minho blinks before introduces himself to the taller.

 

Changbin also is caught off guard by the younger presence on their table.

 

It’s the first time someone dares to sit with them. Even Minho’s friends sit ten tables apart from him because they are afraid of Changbin. The younger keep on telling them about himself and Changbin is all ears. Minho on the other hand, is trying to process how the younger can be friends with Changbin so easily.

 

“Are you listening?” Hyunjin politely asks Minho and the older smiles. “Of course,” Changbin rolls his eyes knowing Minho did not paid any attention to the younger because it was obvious. The younger slides the topic off and continues eating his food then, Minho make his move.

 

“How do you know this guy?” He points at Changbin who is busy with his food.

 

“Ah, I mistaken his locker as mine,” Hyunjin rubs his nape. “About that, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Changbin shook his head so the younger will know he doesn’t mind it at all.

 

They both watches as the younger stands up and bring his tray together with him. “I need to go. My class will start in 10 minutes.” Minho waves his hands. Changbin nods before muttering ‘bye’ which the younger replies with a huge smile on his face and walks away.

 

“I did not see that coming,” Minho says staring at Hyunjin who got head lock by the cute sophomore on his way out from the cafeteria.

 

“That I said goodbye to him or because he wants to be friends with me?” Changbin says and stuffs the burger inside his mouth with one try. Minho looks in disgust.

 

“Both, and that.” Changbin lifts his head and smiles cheekily.

 

 Minho scoffs and looks at his surroundings making sure Hyunjin isn’t there. “Don’t you think he looks familiar?” Changbin blinks, recovering any memories of meeting the younger. “The first time we met is during the exam,” Minho nods thinking he maybe had mistaken him with other person.

 

-

 

“Dude, I swear to you I support your likes whatever, but you’re crossing the line,” Jisung say, running to catch up with Hyunjin’s long legs.

 

Hyunjin hears what his friend said, but ignores it instead because they’re getting late to the class and he doesn’t want his teacher think him as one of the lazy students. “Hey, are you listening to me?” Jisung manages to nudge Hyunjin on the arm and Hyunjin groans. 

 

“I did. Now stop. We’re late.”

 

“I don’t know if I’m blind, but the last time I checked we have 20 minutes more?” Hyunjin stops on his track and looks down on his watch.

 

His watch is actually dead and Hyunjin mutters numerous and different of curses before Jisung laughs at him. “Seriously, this watch makes my time with Changbin shortens.” Jisung stops laughing when Hyunjin mentions the older.

 

He absolutely knew who Changbin is because there is only one Seo Changbin in this town and you never want to cross path with him. But his idiot new friend over here, already make a move to be friends with Changbin because he thinks he’s cute.

 

Jisung has to admit, if Hyunjin knows Changbin before, he would not dare to say that. As a friend, Jisung should have told him about Changbin since the taller already set his eyes on Changbin but he doesn’t know why he keeps his mouth shut.

 

“Who’s that?” Hyunjin had asked him when Changbin walked past their class. Jisung eyes went wide when recognizing the older.

 

A lot of questions started to grow in his mind about Changbin. The Mighty Changbin he knew never went to school before. So, that is his doppelgänger maybe? Jisung didn’t reply so, Hyunjin continued. “He accidentally bumped me last week when I was ready to take the exam and he apologised. He’s cute. Maybe we should be friends,”

 

Jisung flinched. He never heard any rumours about The Mighty Changbin apologise to anyone. Why should he, though? The one that bullied Jisung and other students isn’t Changbin, but Changbin’s gang. Every time they bullied him, Changbin will always not there.

 

Not that Jisung wants him to be there, but Changbin seriously looks like he doesn’t fit to be part of the gang at all.

 

The bullying stopped because his bullies got expelled from school, including Changbin even though he never bullied him. But there’s rumours saying Changbin was busy stealing things from the school kiosk.

 

Jisung know it isn’t true, but he doesn’t know if it’s true, either. All he wants is for the gang to be miles away from him. Even if they have to kick him out too.

 

He sighs and jots down the information his teacher had written on the board. Hyunjin pokes his shoulder. “That is your 100th sigh for today,” The guy infront of Hyunjin turns around and give Hyunjin 5 dollar before looking straight back.

 

Jisung frowns. “You guys made a bet of me sighing?” Hyunjin nods and pats his friend’s back only to make Jisung sigh even more.

 

-

 

Hyunjin doesn’t know since when his confidence goes up, but every time he see the older, he would ran and hug him as if they’re friends. Well, Hyunjin doubt they’re friends but when Changbin had confirmed it Hyunjin can help but like the older more.

 

“Are we friends?” Hyunjin asked after days ignoring the older. He thought the older thinks him weird and decided to avoid him but Changbin just have a different schedule that’s why they rarely can meet each other. Changbin looked at Hyunjin dearly. “Of course. Why?” Hyunjin smiled widely before pulled the older into a hug. Changbin let out chuckles before hugged the younger back.

 

He knew Jisung never like his friendship with Changbin and he never questions about it either. He’s so sure Jisung just afraid of Changbin because the aura he gives to people.

 

Actually, Hyunjin also is afraid of him.

 

The way Changbin speaks, he thinks, he moves, he reacts to thing and his way of organizing his time scares Hyunjin. It made Hyunjin questioning his friendship with Changbin. Changbin capable of everything, while him? He can’t even keep his family together.

 

Hyunjin walks inside the cafeteria, scanning every table to spot his favourite person. He squint his eyes when he saw someone, that he doesn’t know, sits with Changbin. He never expected the older to be a social butterfly because Changbin only have him and Minho.

 

Without a second thought, Hyunjin joins the older, sliding his tray and take a seat beside him, making sure their shoulder close to each other.

 

“Hi, I’m Hyunjin,” He greets the stranger in front of him and the guy looks surprised at first but then he smiles. “Hi, Felix is the name,” The guy’s voice is so deep and he thought he can drown in them if he says something more.

 

There is an awkward silence between them before Changbin breaks it. “What’s up?” He asks Hyunjin.

 

He pretends to think for seconds before babbling about his day. “I got B plus for biology and I thought I’ll pass the scolding but the teacher scolds every person that got under A minus,” Hyunjin bites his bun and chew it angrily.

 

“Eat slowly,” Changbin tells him and Hyunjin calms down. “Sucks,” Felix says, gaining Hyunjin’s attention. “Must have been Mr Kim class, right?” Hyunjin’s eyes lit up before nodding vigorously.

 

Changbin turns his head to Felix. “I don’t know that you’re in Mr Kim’s class.” Felix shrugs. “Well, he teaches me in AP class, by the way.”

 

Hyunjin can only watches their interaction in curious. He wants to know how they become friends because he’s so sure Felix is the same grade as him. “How do you guys become friends, anyway?” He accidentally blurts out before putting the food inside his mouth pretending he didn’t say anything.

 

They both turn to look at him in unison and Hyunjin can feel his face getting redder from embarrassment. Changbin doesn’t answer him; he’s busy staring at Hyunjin instead.

 

“This is a small town. It’s impossible to not know each other here,” Felix explains and Changbin focuses on his food back. Hyunjin can finally feel the weight on his shoulder lifts over and he lets out a small ‘oh’.

 

Hyunjin isn’t sure if it’s true because it’s been months since he moved here and he always got lost every time he went back home from school. It scares him because the town at night gives him chills as if he’s not allowed to go anywhere on night.

 

“What the heck, Hyunjin?” Jisung had half-shouted him when he spotted the taller on his window at night. He quickly pulled his friend, who is shivering, inside and wrapped him with his blanket. “What in the world were you thinking? Don’t you know it’s dangerous out there, at night?” Hyunjin didn’t answered and Jisung went out from his room.

 

Jisung came back with a hot chocolate and more pillows. He handed Hyunjin the drink before sitting in front of Hyunjin on the floor. “Don’t do that again, okay?” Hyunjin sipped on the drink and nodded his head.

 

He mutters curses on his mind while finding his phone to turn his alarm off. He had set alarm for every class so he wouldn’t be late. But now, he’s with Changbin and he doesn’t care if he’s late.

 

Changbin and Felix also got panic hearing the alarm blaring out loud because it’s gaining other’s attentions. Changbin quickly help the taller to find his phone and turns it off when he’s realized his phone is beside Changbin’s tray.

 

“Damn it, Hwang. Who sets alarm that loud?” Felix complains before bowing in apology to other students.

 

“See, it’s quiet already.” Hyunjin nervously smiles and the older shook his head. “Hyunjin, you need to go. It’s Mr Na class. You wouldn’t want to get scold again, right?”

 

Hyunjin frowns. “I don’t want to leave you,” he whispers quietly and Changbin looks at him. “What is that?”

 

“Nothing!” He stands up and waves to them before walks away. C

 

hangbin and Felix blinks, before Felix lets out laughs. “He’s so different. I mean, you didn’t tell me he got hots for you.” Changbin sigh. “He doesn’t. He’s being like that since we become friends. I guess, he’s always like that?”

 

“Dude, no. Our class combined last week during P.E because their teacher have problem. And that dude, didn’t act like that toward his friends,” Felix says excitedly and continues. “He’s a gentleman, handsome, kind and everything that everyone wants to date!”

 

Changbin furrows his eyebrows and looks at Felix suspiciously. “Why are you telling me this?” Felix’s smile drops and he goes silent.

 

Changbin know something is up especially when Felix decided to sit with him and talks.  He fidgets his fingers before reaching out to hold Changbin’s hand.

 

“I just want to fix our friendship,” Felix explains looking straight to Changbin’s eyes. “I broke it in the past and I just realized how much I miss you but,” Felix gives him a smile. The smile that makes Changbin went head over heels to Felix in the past. Changbin looks away before muttering ‘what’ and Felix bite his lips.

 

“Of course no strings attached,” Every pieces of puzzles on his mind finally solved and Changbin laughs bitterly, finally get what Felix is doing before pulling his hand out from Felix’s hold making him frowns.

 

“I get it, I get it,” Changbin says, standing up from his seat, fixing his bag on his shoulder. “You thought I wouldn’t move on from you, that’s why you’re forcing me to be in relationship to forgive your mistakes by cheating behind my back right? I already forgave you a long time ago, for your information. Then, that’s it,” He says quietly but loud enough for Felix to hear because he doesn’t want to cause a scene.

 

“It’s better if we don’t talk to each other.” And with that, he walks away leaving Felix alone at the table.

 

-

 

Hyunjin is waiting for Changbin in front of the school’s gate.

 

Jisung had went to his home after Hyunjin convinced him that he will not wanders alone at night if Changbin didn’t show up.

 

He scans every student that walks out from the school but none of them is Changbin. He quickly goes inside the school to find his favourite person. He runs here and there, but no traces of Changbin were found. With a defeat, he walks to his school garden to take some fresh air and to avoid himself from getting locked inside the school.

 

He stops on his tracks when he found Changbin lying on the grass with a cat lying beside him. Hyunjin cooes when he saw how cute the scene is, so he quickly pulls out his phone and takes the photo of it only to gain Changbin’s attention because his camera flash is on.

 

“Hyunjin?”

 

He quickly inserts his phone back inside his pocket before walking to the older and pretending nothing happens. “I have been looking everywhere for you!”

 

Changbin slowly sits up without moving the cat and brushes the dirt away from his shirt. “Why?” Changbin ask. Hyunjin inhales his breathe deeply and closes his eyes. “Iwannawalkyouhome,” He opens his eyes and find Changbin looking puzzled below him.

 

If the older doesn’t understand, he quickly will change the reason and go back home alone. But instead the puzzled looks change to a soft smile making Hyunjin’s heart skips a beat. “You know I take rap class right?” Changbin pats the cat one last time before standing up.

 

“Let’s go,” He says and Hyunjin takes Changbin’s beg on his hand so he can carry both of their bag. Changbin pinches the younger on the cheek before walks ahead. Hyunjin’s face goes red and he runs to keep up with the older.

 

At home, Changbin can’t help but stares at his schedule.

 

It’s been weeks since he and Hyunjin keeps hanging out and he’s not sure if he have to re-schedule his time. He has studies and works to focus on and his afraid if he suddenly doesn’t have time for the younger. Yes, Felix is right. Hyunjin is everything that everyone wants. Since the first time they met Changbin tries to deny his feelings for the younger but now he gotta admit he’s falling hard.

 

Hyunjin have planned everything, every time they hang out. Changbin doesn’t want Hyunjin to feel he’s the only one who tries to keep up their relationship so he takes out a paper with a pen and starts listing every place he likes so he can share it with Hyunjin. He crosses some places that they have gone and lists things they will do there.

 

Since they hang out, Changbin can feel he changed so much even Minho ran away from him because he’s afraid of the colourful aura Changbin had gave him. But of course it’s only a joke. Minho and his lame joke never fail to give people a miserable day.

 

He stares at the things he had written beside the place that he plans to go and blushes a little. He needs to do that because if not, he doesn’t know what happen to him. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and dials Hyunjin’s number since the younger have gave him his number when he walked the older home.

 

“Hey.” Hyunjin greets him over the phone and Changbin gulps.

 

“Hi. Do you want to hang out?” Changbin feels like want to die of embarrassments because he can’t believe he’s asking the younger out, right now. Hyunjin takes seconds before replying.

 

“Sure, I’ll go to your house-”

 

 Changbin cuts him off. “No, no. I’ll pick you up. But, I don’t have car though,”

 

Hyunjin chuckles loudly. “I know that, and I don’t mind. Walking beside you is enough for me,” Changbin face-palmed at the cheesy words the younger had gave him but his smile can’t help but to grow even larger.

 

“Fine, whatever you say. Bye.” Changbin smiles when Hyunjin replies and ends the call. He lies on the bed and screams loudly letting out all the happiness. He can’t believe he finally did something right for him.

 

-

 

“Where are you taking me?” Hyunjin is holding a basket on his right hand while Changbin grabs his other hand to lead him to the place. Changbin turns his head to look at the younger and smirks which caught Hyunjin off guard.

 

“My favourite place in the city,” Hyunjin’s heart skips. He can’t believe Changbin trusts him enough to bring him there. He stares at his hand that is held by Changbin before sliding his hands upwards and intertwines their fingers.

 

Changbin doesn’t have guts to turn around and face Hyunjin because the younger will see his red face. Changbin needs to maintain his image as a cool person not cute. After calming himself down, he turns around and asks the younger to give him the basket, but Hyunjin insists he should be the one holding the basket. Changbin only nods and turns his head to front.

 

Hyunjin thought Changbin likes somewhere that is cool and have an aesthetic wall around it but he didn’t expect the older to bring him to a field of flowers that he doesn’t know exist in the town.

 

“We’re here!” Changbin lets go of Hyunjin’s hand and throws his arm above excitedly. Hyunjin can only stares in amazes at the view in front of him. He doesn’t know what’s pretty, the field or Changbin.

 

He blinks when Changbin nudges him to sit down. The entire time he had been staring, Changbin had spread out the blanket and unpacked the food for them. The older sits beside Hyunjin and give him his plate.

 

 “I cooked this for us,” Hyunjin takes the plate and starts filling it with variety of foods. “You cooked a lot.” Changbin laughs. “It’s because I eat a lot,”

 

Both of them enjoy this, the view, the food, and each other. They talks about a lot of things until Hyunjin is already lying on the blanket with his head on Changbin’s thigh and the older focus on playing with his hair.

 

As time flies, Changbin can help grow more nervous and nervous. Is this the perfect time? Should he confess his feelings? What if all these time he had misread Hyunjin? All of the what ifs starts to makes Changbin regrets bringing Hyunjin out and he think maybe this is enough for today.

 

“I know you’re not listening,” Hyunjin grabs Changbin’s hand to stop him from playing with his hair. Changbin flinches at the sudden contact but quickly recovers himself before throws Hyunjin a smile.

 

“Oh yes, what’s that again?” Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows before sitting up straight and closer himself to Changbin which the older quickly put his hands on the younger’s chest to stop him. “What-”

 

“What were you thinking of? I know you had something on your mind.” Changbin gulps.

 

Maybe this is the perfect time. He quickly pushes the younger away from him slowly before fixing his shirt. “Ah, I want to ask you,” Hyunjin nods, signalling him to continue.

 

Changbin turns his head to the side because it’s embarrassing to make an eye-contact with the younger. “Would like to be my boyfriend?” He quietly asks.

 

“I can’t hear you, hyung.” He sighs before turning his head to face Hyunjin. “I said, would you like-”

 

Changbin eyes widen when he felt a pair of lips on his. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach and his cheeks are getting warmer.

 

Hyunjin pulls away and stares at the older in the eyes. “I have been waiting to do that for months.” He says and cups Changbin’s red face with his hands. He plants kiss on every side of Changbin’s face and mutters ‘I love you’ each times.

 

And for the first time, Changbin thinks the sky looks sunny today.

 

-

 

Minho is so sure he has plans with Changbin but his friend is nowhere to be seen. He had asked him to study together which Changbin agrees to join but where is he now?

 

When Minho unlocked his phone and reads Changbin’s message, he face-palmed himself. “Of course, he’s with his boyfriend. What did I expect?”

 

It’s been weeks now after they have announced their relationship to their friends and Minho feels very happy for Changbin.

 

What he doesn’t expect is stacks of books slams on the table and a cute guy sits in front of him. The guy is busy taking out his other books from the table before he notices Minho is staring.

 

 “Don’t mind me,” He says. “My friend told me to accompany you for a while because your friend afraid that you will be mad at him for making you alone,” Then, he’s back to focusing on his books.

 

“I’m not mad,” Minho says, still staring at the guy because he can’t take his eyes off him. He feels like he had been casts a love spell by the younger.

 

“Tell that to your friend,” Jisung tilts his head and looks around him. “And, I think I’m gonna settle here because other tables are full.”

 

Minho looks around and Jisung is right. It’s indeed full. Yesterday he had gone to the library and he can even count the persons there with his finger. As if faith is trying to bring them to meet.

 

“I’m Jisung, by the way.” He hands out his hand to Minho and Minho accepts. “Lee Minho,” The younger nods before focusing back to his book and Minho really needs some fresh air because the younger is making him hard to breathe by his face.

 

Minho lies on his bed while surfing the internet. He had done everything for today including dinner, so all he has to do now is sleep. Before he can turn off his phone, a familiar article catches his attention making him sits up.

 

“It’s still here?” He clicks the article and scrolls down but stops when he realized a picture is loading. He waits patiently and clicks the photo once it done loading. Minho eyes widened in shocks and he quickly turn off his phone.

 

He can’t sleep that night.

 

-

 

Changbin know something is wrong with his friend but every  time he asked him, Minho will change the subject and pretend everything is alright when his fingers is basically shaking.

 

Maybe it’s a personal problem, so Changbin let him be even though the thought of leaving Minho suffers alone really disturbs him because Minho had been very supportive during his rough time and why can’t he be the same for Minho?

 

Changbin knocks twice on the door and he can hear someone running before the door is wide opens. “Come inside, babe.” Hyunjin greets and Changbin pulls him into a hug before walking inside.

 

He can smell foods from where he’s standing and runs to the kitchen. “No way,” His jaw drops seeing his favourite food cooked by none other but his boyfriend instead.

 

Changbin turns around and tiptoes to peck Hyunjin on the lips. “I love you so much,”

 

“I love you too,” Hyunjin kisses the top of Changbin’s head before pulling them closer to the table.

 

Changbin lie lazily on the couch after enjoying Hyunjin’s cook. Hyunjin had told him to rest while the younger do the dishes. They both are amazing cooker, so if they get married, who will be in charge of cooking?

 

Changbin giggles at the thought and accidentally falls on the floor. He groans in pain and opens his eyes slowly.

 

He jumps slightly when he sees familiar things hiding beneath the table. Changbin gasps quietly before reaching out the thing so he can see closer.

 

It’s a drug and the plastic have ‘JW’ on it. He quickly put it back and lies on the couch quickly when he heard Hyunjin’s footsteps. “Let’s watch movies, shall we?” Unable to speak, Changbin nods his head and plants a fake smile on his face.

 

Now, not only Minho, but he also has problems to solve.

 

Changbin had called Minho to his house saying it’s an emergency and as usual Minho came to his house with foods. None of them talked, they are busy stress-eating.

 

“I found,” Changbin starts and wipes his mouth with the tissue. “Drugs under Hyunjin’s table,” He expects Minho to look at him in shocks but instead the older tells him his problem.

 

 “I found an article regarding the issue,” Minho looks at him.

 

“Your issue,” and Changbin frowns not really likes the fact his memories from dark years starts filling up his mind. “What about it?”

 

“You remember the victim, right?” Changbin nods and Minho sighs then stuffs food inside his mouth. “It’s Hyunjin’s brother.” Changbin stops moving and Minho continues. “His brother is Hwang Minhyun,”

 

Then, every memories of Hyunjin mentioning his brother, starts flooding his mind.

 

“I really want to be like my brother,” Hyunjin had smiled.

“He’s charming and sometimes he makes me feel like a stool,” He laughed.

“He’s always there when I’m in the bad mood and feels like no one want to hear my problems,”

“He’s good in academics and very athletic too,”

“He’s the light in our family,”

“You’re gonna like him,” Hyunjin said and Changbin looked at him in confusion. “Who?” Hyunjin wrapped his arm around Changbin’s shoulder and looked to the sky.

 

“My awesome brother,”

 

Minho pulls Changbin into a hug and rubs his back for comfort when his friend screams in agony loudly.

 

“You shouldn’t have save me,” Changbin sobs. “I should have die in the first place, I should have,” A hiccups leaves Changbin’s mouth. “I should just have jumps off the bridge!”

 

Changbin is literally punching him to let go but Minho keeps hugging him because he know Changbin will hurt himself if Minho let him go from his hold.

 

Minho can feel tears starts to form on his eyes, ready to flow down on his cheeks. He hushes Changbin to calm down and strengthen his hold. “What will he say if he knew I’m the cause of his brother’s death?” He sobs again. “I love him, Minho! I love him so much,”

 

“I know, I know. Shh, calm down,” He assures and Changbin stops fighting, instead he hugs Minho back. “I don’t know what to do, I don’t know how.” Minho nods in understanding and finally let the tears to stream down his cheeks. “Everything is gonna be fine.”

 

Changbin hope it will too.

 

-

 

“Changbin, it’s been a long time!”

 

Jackson grins when he sees Changbin walking towards him with the same hoodie and mask he always wore every time they have a meeting. He opens his arms so he can hug the shorter but Changbin stares at him instead. Jackson retreats his hands before putting them on his hips. “We miss you here so much and certainly we also need you because we are losing some members,”

 

“I never thought one day, your gang will get caught by polices,” Changbin replies and sits when one of Jackson’s man pats a seat beside him. Changbin is not scared. Why should he? He was part of this gang until he felt like they are family. Of course they are fond of each other now.

 

Jackson rubs his temple. “Me too, I almost stop this business when they caught Mark,” Changbin freezes not believing what he heard.

 

Mark is one of them that never ever got caught before. He’s the best of the best in the team. Even Changbin doesn’t have that many courage as Mark.

 

“Are they going to let him out?” Changbin ask. Even if he hates them so much, but he still cares because they were his family.

 

“They will but we have to wait,” The older sighs before looks at Changbin. “Do you need help? Is that why you’re here?” Changbin shook his head and takes out his phone from his pocket.

 

He clicks Hyunjin’s photo and gives it to Jackson. “Is he one of your customers?” Jackson blinks before letting out laughs. “Jinyoung?” Changbin blinks in confusion.

 

“He is and he’s here. Just behind the building, busy talking with Bambam, I think, why?” The shorter looks away to hide the frown on his face So, Hyunjin IS one of Jackson customers, huh. He doesn’t like the fact that Hyunjin doing this behind his back. Is Hyunjin, okay? Does he have problems that Changbin doesn’t know?

 

“Nothing, he goes to my school and he does not looks like one of the kids that do drugs,”

 

He leaves the part that Hyunjin is basically his boyfriend intentionally because only-god-knows-what will happen to him. Jackson hums. “I don’t think he did,” He motions Changbin to come closer and he does. Once they closer enough, Jackson whispers quietly. “We think he’s the one that reports us to the police,”

 

Changbin pulls his head away right away. Jackson is right. Hyunjin have 99% doing this for his family justice for losing Minhyun. Minhyun was an angel even Jackson fell in love with him. He can’t believe the younger have guts to cross path with them.

 

“Why do you think he did that?” Jackson shrugs and lit his cigarettes.

 

Changbin takes that as a cue to leave them because he got information enough and he have to talk about this matter with Hyunjin. “Where are you going?” The older ask making Changbin stops.

 

“Home,” He answers and Jackson nods. “Get back home safely. If any gangs try to hurt you, just inform me.” Jackson waves his hand and Changbin nods before continue walking.

 

He can’t believe Jackson still cares for him after Changbin had blacklists him from his life. But he also doesn’t know if it’s sincere.

 

-

 

Hyunjin doesn’t know if he did something wrong that makes the older to avoid him like a stool. As if they’re not in relationship. He gets it if they’re still friends but Changbin is his freaking boyfriend! His love! His life! His best friend! The only one who gets his lame jokes!

 

He had sent texts with ‘I love you’s and Changbin only replies with ‘I know’ like what did he did to make the older treat him like that?

 

Hyunjin never talks to other students unless it’s necessary and he always clings to Changbin every time they’re together as a proof to others that they ARE in relationship. It’s not a rumour or an act, it’s REAL. But some of them still don’t get the hints! Especially to the person that sent him chocolates inside his locker.

 

“Woah,” Jisung says, taking steps back after seeing a chocolate inside Hyunjin’s locker and the taller groans. “I swear if Changbin knows about this, he will not be happy, especially when you two are in not-so-good condition,”

 

“He will think I cheated on him! I would never do that,” He frowns and hands the chocolates to Jisung making him raise his eyebrows in confusion. “You eat that, you’re welcome,” He closes the locker and walks ahead.

 

Jisung runs to catch up with his friend. “But, what if this is from Changbin hyung?”

 

Hyunjin shook his head. “No. I’m 100% sure that’s the person from yesterday,”

 

Yesterday, he had got the same thing but with flowers. It annoys him a lot that someone dares to send him those gifts knowing Hyunjin will never returns their feelings. Even so, Hyunjin still keeps those gifts with him at his home. His instinct told him to.

 

Without more arguments, Jisung happily takes the chocolate with him and put it on his chest as if it’s his life.

 

-

 

Jisung stares at the guy that is sitting in front of him because he can clearly see the guy glances at Hyunjin from time to time during class but Hyunjin being the oblivious as always, stares out to the window.

 

Jisung rips his paper and writes something on it. He crumples the paper and tosses it to Hyunjin’s table only to get a glare from his teacher. He scoffs and waves his work. “I’m done, sir. I can hand in my work if you want,” The teacher nods proudly.

 

“Good job, Mr Han. But make sure you write your answer properly because I’m tired of asking my children to read your handwriting.” The other students laugh and Jisung pouts, leaning against his chair.

 

Hyunjin glances at his friend and then to the paper on his table. He un-crumples the paper and read the note. ‘Your left. He’s watching you’.

 

“What if, he is the person?” Jisung slams his hands on the table making Minho jumps with his tray. Jisung bows his head in apologize and Minho nods, looking away to cover the blush on his face.

 

“Just because you caught him stealing glances at me doesn’t mean he’s the one who gave me those chocolates,” Hyunjin sips on his drink. When Minho is about to take a bite on his chicken, it falls directly to the ground because Hyunjin slams his bottle on table. Minho mutters curses and nods when Hyunjin apologizes to him.

 

He sighs and tries to take another meat before a realization hits him. “Wait,” Minho says, dropping his spoon. “gave you what?”

 

Jisung and Hyunjin looks at each other before gulps.

 

-

 

Hyunjin groans when he sees a gift placed neatly inside his locker. He looks around his surroundings and found no one is focusing on him so he takes the opportunity to open the gift.

 

The secret admirer of him must know about him that well that he likes chocolate mint. He gulps, feeling hungry just by looking at the chocolate box. Maybe, eating these chocolate isn’t count as cheating right? So what’s wrong if he wants to eat some of them? Hyunjin smiles evilly.

 

He opens the box and quickly takes one chocolate bar and hides it inside his pocket. He shuts the locker’s door and jumps when he notices someone is leaning beside his locker. He mentally curses at himself for being obvious.

 

“Hi,” The guy greets. Hyunjin knows him. In fact, they’re in the same class.

 

He is also the guy that Jisung had suspected to be his secret admirer. Hyunjin looks at his name tag and read ‘Kim Seungmin’.

 

“Have you done Mr Seo’s homework?” He asks and Hyunjin sighs in relief the fact that they’re not talking about anything regarding chocolates or secret admirer.

 

“Yeah. You?” That is the only thing that he can speak out because he doesn’t trust himself. He’s afraid he will suddenly mention anything about everything that he doesn’t want to mention.

 

Seungmin nods, giving him his book. “Can you pass my book to Han? I can’t find him anywhere.”

 

“Sure, but what is he doing with your book?” Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows because he knows Jisung is not the type of students that likes to copy anyone’s answers. Even with his bad handwriting, Jisung is certainly very smart though.

 

“He said he hasn’t done Mr Seo’s work and wants to see my answers.” Seungmin explains and Hyunjin huffs. “Anyways,” Hyunjin frowns. He thought the conversation will stops there but he indeed wrong about it. “Do you wanna hang out this weekend?” Hyunjin stops.

 

If he has to remember correctly, this weekend is the day where he and Changbin would go on a date but due to Changbin’s busy schedule, they can’t meet each other frequently like before. He doesn’t know why the other suddenly asks him to hang out? Because he’s sure they never talked before.

 

Hyunjin scoffs and pretends to fix his tie.“Sure,” Hyunjin says and Seungmin flashes him a smile.

 

-

 

“Yah, Changbin! When are you going to confront Hyunjin about the situation?” Minho shakes the shorter body back and forth. Changbin shrugs his shoulder away from Minho’s hold and massages them. “Do I look like I’m ready?”

 

“I mean, you’re going to miss so much, you know?” Minho reasons and put on a sad face only to get ignores by Changbin. “Like what?” The shorter asks, opening his locker and taking out every books he has to learn for the up-coming mid-term exam.

 

Minho goes silent. He is trying to think if it’s worth it telling Changbin that Hyunjin had been receiving gifts from someone lately.

 

“By the way,” Changbin starts, closing his locker. “I remembered your words from before; you said he looks familiar right?” Minho nods, understanding which person Changbin is referring to. Changbin laughs bitterly. “How stupid I am to not notice that he’s my best friend’s brother.”

 

“It’s not your fault. Even then, you are trying to move on from those memories, after all,” Minho defends. He doesn’t want Changbin to think badly about himself more because he’s afraid the younger will try to hurt himself like before.

 

“Also,” Changbin sighs, rubbing his temple. “I’m helping Jackson with their problems,” Minho looks taken back at the statement. But, before Minho can open his mouth, Changbin cuts him off. “This is also for Hyunjin’s sake. Who knows what happened to him if they caught him giving information about them to the police?”

 

“He what?” Minho shouts and quickly closes his mouth. “So, that is why he bought those drugs?” Changbin nods his head and walks away to his class leaving Minho standing in front of his locker.

 

Minho just stands there, too shock to catch up with Changbin like he always did. He always knew that Hyunjin looks familiar but he never thought that guy would be Minhyun’s brother. That also explains why Hyunjin wants to get his revenge but why? Of course Hyunjin knew that Jackson is his brother’s lover so why bother putting him to jail?

 

Minho turns his head to his left when he heard Hyunjin’s talking voice. He sees the younger with someone he doesn’t know. Minho looks at Hyunjin’s face and tries to read his emotions. Hyunjin is happy. So happy.

 

He can’t believe this is also the same guy that dares to mess with Jackson’s gang.

 

-

 

He should have known that this day might come. That the day his identity as ‘Jinyoung’ would reveal. He came up with the name after his favourite idol. He’s not that stupid to give Jackson his real name. His undercover will be revealed 1 second if he told them his real name.

 

But he should have expected something is wrong when one of Jackson’s gang starts messaging him that their meeting is delayed to the next day which is today.

 

And now that he had been tied up on the chair and Jackson’s men starts punching and kicking him, asking him to spit out the reasons but he spit his saliva on his face instead.

 

“Fuck,” Yugyeom curses, wiping Hyunjin’s saliva away from his face. “You’re  nasty motherfucker,” Bambam snickers and smacks Yugyeom’s head.

 

“Who the hell bring their face closer that much?” Yugyeom rolls his eyes at the statement because clearly no one supposed to do that unless they’re asking for death.

 

“You guys should give him a break,” Jackson says, staring at Hyunjin intensely. “Don’t you guys think this pretty face worth something?”

 

“Screw you, Jack. We are a drug dealer not fucking pimps,” Jaebum says, stomps on his cigarette and walks towards Hyunjin. He pulls up his sleeve to his elbows and folds it. He cracks his knuckles and punches Hyunjin on the cheek making Hyunjin coughs blood.

 

Hyunjin lets out laughs. He can’t believe his brother hangs out with this type of guys. He can’t even find any good inside of them since he’s part of the gang.

 

Jaebum pulls out something from his pocket and Hyunjin’s breath hitches. It’s a pocket knife. Before Jaebum can slice Hyunjin’s forehead to make it like a blood stream, a voice stops him.

 

“That’s enough,” Hyunjin’s eyes widen and he tilts his head to look behind Jaebum. He is fully aware the owner of the voice. Thankfully, Jaebum steps aside to let him see his beautiful lover after weeks of ignoring.

 

“You guys wouldn’t want someone to file this guy missing right? Because the only track they have is his report about your dealings,” Changbin says, looking at Jackson in a poker face. Jackson puckers his lips and nods. “You’re right,”

 

Jackson stands up from his seat and put his arm around Changbin’s shoulder. “You could have been the Ace if you hadn’t left the gang,” Changbin lowered his head not wanting to answer because he knows it’s impossible to be the Ace when he’s supposed to kill Mark. But he knew better. He can’t even see his future when he’s with them.

 

Hyunjin freezes on his seat. He never thought that his cute little boyfriend was a drug dealer. Or worse, was part of Jackson’s gang. That means Changbin clearly one of the reasons of Minhyun’s death!

 

Hyunjin thinks when Changbin isn’t busy anymore; they can meet up and set a date but to think this is how their first meeting after weeks not seeing each other makes his heart shatters like he’s been betrayed this whole time.

 

Changbin finally looks at him in the eyes. Hyunjin swears he can feel the sadness radiates from Changbin. It’s also feels like a guilt and hurt. Hyunjin is about to wink at the older as a sign that he miss him so much, but Changbin looks away, turning his body so his back is facing Hyunjin. The taller tries his best to now show his disappointment.

 

“So, are you seriously not going to tell us your reasons, asshole?” Bambam kicks his chair and Hyunjin glares at him before his attentions divert to Jackson. “Your boss is the reasons, fuckers,”

 

Changbin flinches not quiet expecting those curses coming out from Hyunjin’s mouth. He turns his head and sees Yugyeom pushing his head down forcefully. Changbin makes a move, ready to swat Yugyeom’s hand away only to stop by Jackson’s voice.

 

“What did I do?” Changbin and the others furrow their eyebrows not believing what they just heard because Jackson is not the type of wanting to know his mistakes. His ego level is no joke that sometimes Changbin wishes for his death.

 

“You,” Hyunjin breathes out. “fell in love with my brother and force him to stay with you! He never contacted us not even once. My parents don’t want to file a report because they literally afraid of you! Years after that, a news about his death spreads that I don’t even know how and do you think I want to sit down and watch my brother’s future being rips away?!”

 

Changbin clenches his fist and he can feel blood flows a little from his palm. He knows well that Jackson never did that because he remembered how in love Minhyun is towards Jackson and he’s sure Minhyun is the one that decides his choices not Jackson.

 

“Brother?” Jackson cocks his head and look at Changbin who looks away. “Oh shit,” The boss mutters and punches the wall beside him. “You should have told me you’re Hwang Hyunjin!” He laughs bitterly and Hyunjin bites his lips. “Your brother never stops talking about how amazing his dear brother is and now I can see why,”

 

“You’re the reasons why he’s dead,” Hyunjin spits out and Jackson hums. “Oh really? Do you guys think so?” He looks at his men and to Changbin who is still lowering his head. “Changbin,” Jackson calls out making Changbin looks at him. “Do you think so, son?”

 

“Don’t call me that,” Changbin mutters making Jackson frowns. “I do what I want. Even then, who saved you from that abusive father of yours, huh? Who saved you from that strict mother of yours? Oh you should be thanking me that both of them are now far away from you so we don’t have to see any blue and purple marks around your face.”

 

Hyunjin frowns when he feels the sad aura coming from Changbin again. He thought he knew the older but actually he doesn’t know shits about him. Is he really can be called his lover?

 

“You don’t really know what happened, do you?” Jaebum asks, wiping his pocket knife with his handkerchief. “Your parents did a good job hiding about your brother’s life from you because the last time I checked your parents the one abandoning your brother, saying he’s such a disgrace to the family,”

 

“Liar!” Hyunjin shouts. “My parents was so proud of my brother because he’s good at everything and he’s perfect,”

 

“That’s when it all started, ‘ah, my son did a very good job today’ ‘my son is the best’, don’t you think its quiet heavy for someone that younger to keep their best so they keep hearing those praises? But what happen if suddenly the praises was no more to be heard but criticizes?” Jaebum explains and smirks in victory when he sees Hyunjin’s disappointed face.

 

“I think that’s enough,” Changbin says to prevent Hyunjin to be more heartbroken. He knew the younger adores his parents and his brother so much but he don’t know his parents is that cruel by telling him fake stories about his brother.

 

“What? I almost going to tell him about how his brother died,” Jaebum groans and Jackson puts his hand on the guy’s shoulder. “I think you should give that part to Changbin and let him finish the story,” Changbin’s heart starts to beating faster and his hands shakes uncontrollably at the statement.

 

He looks at Hyunjin who looks so confused on why Changbin acting like that. Changbin closes his eyes to calm himself. “Your brother and I got into an accident,” Hyunjin eyes’ starts to water and he blinks the away. He struggles to get out from the rope without caring the pain he feel on his skin. .

 

Hyunjin is too tired to feel anything. His energy had drained 100% and he feel like he only wishes his death here because after hearing the full stories, he don’t think Minhyun wants him to take a revenge for his death.

 

“Let him go,” Jackson orders and Bambam unties the rope before kicking the chair making Hyunjin falls forward. Jaebum looks at him in disgusts before walks away with others.

 

Changbin walks to the younger that is lying on the ground and helps him stands up only to get pushed by the younger. “Let go of me!” Hyunjin shouts. Changbin doesn’t care though, he continues hold Hyunjin so the younger can stands up even though Hyunjin will punches or pushes him away.

 

“I hate you, hyung!” The taller shouts making Changbin stops on his action. “I hate that you keep secrets from me. I hate that you avoid me! I hate that you were my brother’s friend. I hate that you were part of their gang! I hate that you lied to me. I hate that you make me feel like your love isn’t sincere anymore when I realized you were my brother’s friend. I hate that you were there when my brother is dead. I hate that I still love you even I know all of this!”

 

Changbin shook his head. “I swear, Hyunjin. I swear I don’t know that Hwang Minhyun is your brother.” He walks to the younger and hold his shoulder. “Come on, let me walk you to your house,”

 

“No!” He shouts. “Hyunjin!” Changbin shouts back, making Hyunjin’s flinches. “Let me just,” He breathes out and looks at the younger. “Let me just help you, okay?” Hyunjin doesn’t say anything but he lets his body being supports by Changbin and they both walks silently under the moonlight.

 

“Do you think we will work out?” Hyunjin asks when Changbin slowly laying Hyunjin slowly on the bed. Changbin ignores the question and wraps the younger with the blanket only to stop when Hyunjin grabs his hand. “Hyung, answer me,”

 

“Hyunjin,” Changbin says, back facing him because he doesn’t have that courage to look at the younger. “Let’s break up.” Hyunjin’s heart starts beating rapidly before he can feel tears starts flowing down his cheeks. He let go of his hold and Changbin bites his lips.

 

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,’ is the only thing Changbin can think about before walks out from the room and closes the door. Changbin falls on the ground with his back on the door. He can hears Hyunjin’s cries and sobs asking him to come back from the inside only to make him more emotional and Changbin starts to cry. He had been holding his tears since he saw the younger tied on the chair and now he can finally let it stream down.

 

-

 

It’s been weeks since Jisung last saw Hyunjin at the school. He had asked Seungmin about his friend but the guy said he never saw him too. The last option is asking Changbin about it but thinking about meeting the older already makes him feels goosebumps.

 

He sees the older, walking to his locker and Jisung think this is the perfect time only to be stop by Minho who back-hugged him. “Love!” He says and buries his face on Jisung’s neck making Jisung giggles because of the tickles.

 

Minho stops when he just realized there’s Changbin and immediately walks to his friend. “Changbin,” He greets and Changbin looks at him, raising his eyebrows when he sees Jisung wrapping his arm around Minho’s waist. “Minho, pleasure to see that you’re finally in relationship with your long-term crush,” Minho blushes when Jisung pecks his cheek.

 

When none of them talk, Jisung take this chance to bring Hyunjin’s issue up. “Have you seen Hyunjin these past few weeks?” Changbin stops on his doing before he slams the locker shut making Jisung jumps and looks straight to him.

 

“He didn’t go to school?” Jisung gulps and shook his head not trusting his mouth because he know if he speaks, he will let out stutters that will only make Changbin more confused.

 

“After school,” Changbin says, gripping his books tightly. Minho and Jisung glances at each other when Changbin suddenly turns his body to face them. “Let’s go to his house.” Jisung smiles knowing that Changbin still cares for his friend even though his friend had been hanging out with Seungmin which is his secret admirer the entire time Changbin isn’t there.

 

“Hyung,” Jisung calls out and both of them turns around. “The door is not locked.” He whispers making Changbin runs past Jisung to inside.

 

It can’t be right; Hyunjin isn’t the type of leaving his house unlocked. Changbin had warned him few times and he knew the younger would listen to him. There are only two reasons if Hyunjin left his door unlocks, one, he forgot. Two, he will do something and he wants people to see it.

 

Changbin runs straight to Hyunjin’s room and drops his knees on the floor when he sees Hyunjin’s lying on the bed. Jisung gasps and quickly check for his friend’s pulse. Changbin hears Jisung cries as he violently shakes Hyunjin to wake up. Suddenly, Minho walks past him and harshly slaps Hyunjin across the face with a hope the taller will wake up, but no.

 

“I should call the ambulance,” Changbin says, taking out his phone. He notices his hand is shaking but decides to ignore it and held the phone tightly. “Don’t bother, I already did,” Minho puts his hand on Changbin’s shoulder and grips it tightly. “Is this what you want? Is this part of the plan?” He whispers, so Jisung wouldn’t hear them and cause a scene. Changbin shook his head.

 

 

“He got no one else to trust now. I bet his parents are going to disowned him just like his brother if they found out he swallowed those pills to get away from life,” Minho walks to Jisung, giving his lover comforts and Changbin finally let out his groans.

 

He knew he had screw up everything. This isn’t the plan at all. He had help Hyunjin regarding the report about Jackson group with the police and tomorrow all of them would be thrown in jail. 

 

When Changbin is about to stands up, men walks past him to the bed pushing Minho and Jisung aside gently before carrying Hyunjin to the ambulette.

 

“They just left like that?” Jisung feels very upset but Minho wraps arm around his waist. “I told them Hyunjin swallowed sleeping pills, that is why they have to be fast because it’s an emergency,” He assures and Jisung leans his head to Minho’s shoulder.

 

“We need to go to the hospital,” Changbin says and runs ahead leaving the love birds inside the room.

 

-

 

Hyunjin feels someone laying his head on his stomach so he forces his eyes to open despite knowing the bright light that almost blind him. “You awake?” He hears Minhyun says and he quickly sits up making Minhyun rolls to his leg, laughing. Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows in confusion and shocks.

 

The last thing he remembers is swallowing those sleeping pills that he had bought from the store after visiting his brother’s grave and saying his last few words like, ‘Wait for me, you are not going to be alone anymore,’ which sounds cliché but Hyunjin did mean it.

 

And seeing Minhyun now proves that he’s already dead that means no more pain, sadness or guilt he will feels. As if Minhyun can read his mind, his brother smacks him on the head cutting his thoughts. “Whatever you’re thinking, stop it,” He stares at Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin put his hand on the side that got smacked. He feels very familiar with the situations. Like it was when they’re young and Hyunjin always do dumb stuffs that makes Minhyun smacks his head from time to time. He didn’t realize that he’s been missing those smacks all this time.

 

“I don’t think you want this,” Minhyun stands up to plucks the apple from the tree and throws it to Hyunjin who catch it easily. “I don’t think swallowing those pills will change the fact that you like him,” Hyunjin grips the apple. “You know about it?”

 

Minhyun looks at his brother and smiles. “Of course! I have been watching you this whole time I’m here,” Hyunjin sighs, lowering his head and stares at the flowers that had crushed.

 

Minhyun plucks a flower beside him and give it to Hyunjin making the younger raises his eyebrows. “I don’t think you should regret loving him,” Minhyun hums and smiles. Hyunjin frowns knowing that his brother can indeed read his thoughts.

 

“I also was in love with him,” Hyunjin raises his eyebrows in shocks and Minhyun ruffles his younger brother’s hair. “If I wasn’t in love with Jackson that time, I would have cheated on him, but I didn’t because it’s not worth it to be with someone that doesn’t want you,”

 

“How do you know Changbin doesn’t like you?” Hyunjin asks, fully aware that the answer might broke his heart but he wants to know whether Changbin sincerely  likes him or Changbin just likes him because he’s Minhyun’s brother.

 

“Because, he’s with someone else that time but even though they’re broke up, I still can’t find the courage to tell him I’m in love with him this whole time because I’m also in love with Jackson,”

 

“Are you sure?” Hyunjin asks and Minhyun looks at him in surprises. He grips the apple and breaks it into half. He hands Minhyun the other half and Minhyun takes it. “Or are you afraid Jackson will abandon you just like our parents did?”

 

Minhyun chuckles and bites the apple. “As expected, you’re smart,” He takes Hyunjin’s hand, and intertwines their fingers together. “Close your eyes.” And Hyunjin did. He expects his brother to toss him another apple but instead he feels his brother’s forehead against his forehead. It just stays there.

 

“Enjoy,” His brother’s last word before he got pushes down and down as if he’s falling inside the never ending hole.

 

Hyunjin screams, calling out his brother name. He is trying to reach out his hands to grip anything so he can stop falling but he failed.

 

Finally, he drops lifelessly to the ground and closes his eyes.

 

-

 

A knock on the door, startled him and Changbin automatically drops his pencil. He looks at his window and sees Minhyun staring at him from outside. Changbin quickly stands up and opens the window for the older.

 

“You could have just use the front door,” He complains but the older only cheekily smiles. “What about it?” Changbin asks when he notices the older still standing outside even though he already opened the window.

 

“There’s a place, I wanna show you,” Changbin squints his eyes suspiciously. He checks his watch and it’s already 10 p.m. He licks his lips before nodding his head and grabs his jacket to follow the older.

 

Minhyun stop his bike and Changbin looks around him. “Holy shit,” He curses and Minhyun wraps his arm around Changbin’s shoulder. “Isn’t it amazing?” Changbin shrugs his shoulder off making Minhyun’s hand falls. The older frowns but doesn’t say anything, he folds his arm instead while looking at Changbin who’s busy taking picture of the flowers with his flash on.

 

After tired of standing, they settle down on the ground beside the flowers. Changbin tries to capture some fireflies but fails miserably. Minhyun stares at the sky and giggles when one of the fireflies lands on the tip of his nose.

 

“Don’t move!” Changbin shouts and walks slowly to Minhyun. He cages the fireflies between his hand and jumps in victory but only making him to fall on top of Minhyun.

 

“Sorry, hyung,” Changbin apologizes, brushing off the dust and sits beside Minhyun. He doesn’t realize his best friend is blushing hard. “No worries,” Minhyun scoffs, looking back to the sky. Changbin glances at Minhyun before stares at the sky too.

 

“Wait for it,” Minhyun whispers and Changbin blinks. He wants to ask about it but he wait instead because he doesn’t want any of them got distracted of what will come.

 

Suddenly, a shooting star past them on the sky and Changbin quickly hold his hands together. He closes his eyes and mutters every wish he wants. Minhyun laughs and ruffles his hair making the shorter groans. Another shooting star past them and this time Minhyun also wish for something.

 

The sky is getting darker because the moon is covered by the clouds. Changbin flinches when he feel a raindrop drops on his cheek. “I think we should go back,” Changbin pulls Minhyun to stands up. “Not yet, I have somewhere to go first,” The older says and starts the bike. He gives his helmet to Changbin and the shorter looks at him weirdly then pushes the helmet to Minhyun.

 

“No way, you’re asking me to wear that?” Changbin laughs but stops when he realized his best friend is being serious. Minhyun only looks at him with poker face and forces Changbin to wear it. Changbin pouts and get on the bike behind the older.

 

“We’re going to rob the jewellery store and I need you to run in case we got caught,” Minhyun orders and Changbin holds Minhyun’s waist to steady himself. “I will but we never got caught before,” The younger says and hugs Minhyun from the back.

 

Minhyun just keep silent and focus on the road.

 

“Shit,” Changbin mutters closing his ears when the alarm starts to blaring out loud. He had been outside for minutes and yet no traces of Minhyun found. He curses when he hear a police sirens from distant because shit is about to go down. “Hyung, you need to get out because we need to go!”

 

The rains starts falling heavily and Changbin closes his ears more because it’s triggering his memories and he feels like wants to cry. As if by cue, Minhyun came with a black box and pulls Changbin to the bike. “Let’s go!” The older shouts and Changbin hugs him tightly as if his life is depending on him.

 

Minhyun speeds his bike and goes to the other direction to avoid getting caught. He parks his bike outside and pulls Changbin inside one of the abandoned building. They both catch their breaths and Changbin grits his teeth while covering his ears.

 

“We need to wait for the rain to slow down,” Minhyun says and leans against the wall. He frowns, seeing the younger’s conditions and sighs. He takes out the box from his jacket and throws it to Changbin who almost drops the box. “Take it. I’m afraid it will fall from my jacket.” Changbin nods and put it inside his jacket.

 

When the rains finally stop, they both stand up and walk out from the building. Minhyun looks at Changbin and grabs his hand making him stops walking. “You okay?” Minhyun asks and Changbin nods his head. Minhyun let go of Changbin’s hand and walks behind him.

 

Changbin hugs and leans his head on Minhyun’s shoulder. The cold breeze starts freezing him and he needs to get warm before he starts to get flu. “Changbin,” Minhyun calls out and the latter hums. He’s sleepy and his eyes start to get heavier.

 

“What did you wished for?” Minhyun asks. He knows the younger is tired but if he falls asleep now, they both will seriously fall together on the ground. Changbin blinks, and tighten his hold around Minhyun’s waist. “Not going to tell you,” He says.

 

“Oh come one, just tell me,” Minhyun begs and shaking his body to wakes Changbin up. The shorter glares at him and sighs in defeat. “Fine, I’ll tell you only one. I wished I found someone that sincerely loves me and never uses me for anything.”

 

“Damn, I guess you really in love with Felix,” Minhyun laughs and Changbin punches his shoulder. “Shut up. Now tell me yours.” Minhyun hums, pretending himself to think before turning his head to the side to look at the younger.

 

Changbin’s breathe hitches when he sees how beautiful Minhyun is right now looking at him but calms himself down. “I wish,” Minhyun says and Changbin’s heart skips. “for your wishes to be fulfilled.” Changbin eyes widened making Minhyun smiles pathetically. He knows that the lamest way to tell someone that he had been in love with him since forever

 

Suddenly the sounds of the truck’s horn starts filling both of their ears and the next thing Changbin realizes is Minhyun letting go his hands from the handle to push Changbin away off the bike and let himself get hit by the truck.

 

Changbin weakly reaches his hands and tries hard to keep his eyes opens as he calls for Minhyun. A tear drops from his eyes and Changbin finally let his eyes closes.

 

-

 

Hyunjin gasps, and forces himself to sit up making Jisung jumps in shocks at the sudden movement from his friend and presses the button to call the doctor. The taller catches his breath and clutches his chest to calm himself down.

 

After he finally calms down a little bit, Hyunjin raises his head to see his friend’s tearing eyes and unexpectedly receives a slap across the face. “How dare you trying to kill yourself? Don’t you know how worried I was when you start ditching school and suddenly I found you lying on the bed unconscious?” He sobs and pulls Hyunjin into a hug. “I miss you, bastard.”

 

Hyunjin blinks before hugging his friend back. “I’m sorry,” He whispers and Jisung nods his head. “You should be!” Jisung steps back when the doctor and nurses comes in to check on Hyunjin. He leans against the wall and stares at his friend.

 

Changbin had explained to him their situations and apologized. “Wait for him to wake up, then I’ll accept your apology,” He had said bitterly and Minho hugged him for comforts. He knew he is being unfair to the older but he can’t help it. Why did the older still want to leave his friend while knowing Hyunjin still cares about their relationship?

 

He takes out his phone and informs Minho that Hyunjin is finally awake. Without waiting for the reply, he put his phone inside his pocket back and walks to Hyunjin when the doctor and nurses finally left the room.

 

“How long since I was been out?” Hyunjin ask and Jisung wipes his tears away. “Five days.” The taller bites his cheeks and shook his head.  “The doctor said I still can’t go back home,”

 

“It’s because you’re living alone. They need you here to set your date with psychiatric.” Jisung snaps and bites his lips. “Sorry, Hyunjin. I was just-”

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s also my fault to ignore your feelings,” Hyunjin smiles. Jisung is taken back by the action but he sighs and smiles back. “By the way, have Changbin hyung visited me?” Hyunjin asks and Jisung frowns. “Hyunjin-”

 

“I got a weird dream about him and I just wanna tell him I’m sorry, like seriously sorry. I shouldn’t have blamed it on him. I shouldn’t have said I hate him,” He cuts off. Jisung takes a step back and lowers his head. “You still love him, huh?” Hyunjin nods his head weakly and glances to the door from time to time.

 

Jisung smiles weakly and sits on the floor. Hyunjin eyes him suspiciously and suddenly the door’s opens, revealing Seungmin with bag on his hands and foods on his other hand.

 

“How are you feeling?” He says and places the food on the table. Hyunjin’s stomach growls making them laughs. “Okay, sounds like someone are actually hungry,” Seungmin chuckles and motioning Jisung to sit with him on the chair beside the table. Jisung stands up and sits on the chair beside the bed.

 

“I cooked this for us,” He says, opening the container and Jisung feels like want to pass out by the delicious smells that overwhelming the room. Jisung passes Hyunjin his food and the taller put it on his table.

 

Entire time they were enjoying the foods, Hyunjin can’t help but wonder where Changbin is. Did he hurt his feeling? He frowns realizing his mistakes and steadying his breathe to avoid any emotional outbursts. He looks at Seungmin. Maybe there is future for them. Maybe dating Seungmin isn’t a problem at all. Seungmin is kind and loveable. Who doesn’t want him, to be honest?

 

After they done, Jisung stands up and sits on the floor again. Hyunjin had asked him about it but Jisung only told him to respect his choices and Hyunjin did. It’s not like he doesn’t respect his choices, he’s just wonder why Jisung is acting like that.

 

Seungmin hands him the bag and Hyunjin blinks. “Check it out. Those are gifts for you,” Hyunjin takes it and put it on his lap before rummaging everything inside the bag. There are his favourite chocolates and letters.

 

 

He doesn’t know what to do if Seungmin gives him these gifts as a confession to him. He doesn’t know how to tell Seungmin that deep down inside of him, he still likes Changbin. He doesn’t know how to tell Seungmin that those days they were hanging out, Hyunjin keeps thinking about Changbin. He feels bad for the younger.

 

Hyunjin gasps, seeing the familiar box that had appeared on his dream inside the bag. Now he knows it’s isn’t a dream but his brother’s memories during that day. His brother showed it to him as a proof Changbin is innocent and Hyunjin shouldn’t hate him.

 

“Now,” Seungmin says, smiling and Hyunjin diverts his attentions from the box to the guy. He grips the box hard on his hand. “Let me explains, everything.”

 

-

 

Changbin had planned everything from the start. Ever since he knows about Hyunjin’s is mixed with Jackson’s group and his family, he knows that Hyunjin will realized he was a friend to his brother.

 

He had arranges meetings with some of the officers regarding the drug issues and busied himself with part-times and studies so he can keep himself away from the younger. He thought, if he spends less time with the younger, the feelings will fades out and both of them wouldn’t be hurt if Hyunjin finally discovered the truth.

 

Changbin had asked his co-worker, aka Seungmin, for help to make Hyunjin forget about him by asking him to go hang outs and give him chocolates every day (but ofcourse it was Changbin’s money though).  That’s why he’s not bothered the fact that Hyunjin hangs out with Seungmin almost every day. Even though it hurts, but it’s for the best.

 

But his plans ruined when suddenly Hyunjin tries to commit suicide. Changbin had blamed himself for that and he knows visiting the younger only makes it harder for both of them.

 

Changbin crumples the paper and throw it inside the bin before taking another paper and starts writing his letter again. Since last night he tried to write apology letters for Hyunjin and now he still stuck on the second verse.

 

He thinks it’s too cliché but he knows Hyunjin wouldn’t mind. The thing is, he’s afraid if he writes too much, he will hope too much and makes him feel even worst if Hyunjin never wakes up. He groans in frustrations that cause him to fall from the chair.

 

Changbin rubs his eyes when he sees a familiar box under his desk that he had forgotten long ago. He reaches his hand to take it and wipes off the dusts making him sneeze. His eyes widened when he realized its Minhyun’s box that he had stolen 2 years ago. He unintentionally forgot about that because after the accident, he’s been coma for months.

 

He grabs his phone and texts someone before grabbing his wallet and walks out from his house. He finally got a plan.

 

The police look at Changbin boredly. “I’m going to ask you again, kid. Are you sure you want to pay Jackson Wang a visit?” Changbin nods his head. “Of course! Am I looks like I’m lying to you?” The police sigh and bring Jackson to the lobby.

 

Jackson gives him a look before sit down in front of him; his hands that are tied by the handcuffs are place on the table. Changbin stares at him and hides his victory smile. “I don’t get it why you’re not here,” Jackson says and Changbin finally let out his smirk. “It’s because I never tried those drugs or sells them. I’m clean. The only thing that bad about me is being friends with you guys,”

 

Jackson rolls his eyes. “What do you want?” Changbin takes the box from his pocket and shows it to Jackson. “I forgot about this but now I finally remember, I should give it to the right owner.” He turns the box facing Jackson and opens it. Jackson stares at it before let out laughs. “So this is what he stole that night.”

 

“I already paid for this before coming here and thankfully the seller agrees and let the issues slides.” Changbin explains. “Look under my sleeves.” Jackson says and Changbin furrows his eyebrows but do it anyway. He folds Jackson’s sleeve and his eyes went wide when he sees the bracelet around his wrist but different colour.

 

Jackson chuckles. “You never open the box, did you?” Changbin sits down on his chair back. “It can’t be! Then, who is he buying this for?” Jackson motions his head to the box and Changbin opens the box to see whether Minhyun had left any notes.

 

He examines the bracelet before gasps in shocks. Jackson smirks, nodding his head. “He already bought me that one before during our anniversary.” Changbin stands up from his seat and runs out from the room.

 

Jackson lets out his bitter laugh before got pulled by the police to go inside. “Yes, Changbin you are right.” He whispers. “That bracelet isn’t for me, but,”

 

“Hwang Hyunjin, his brother.”

 

Changbin barges inside his room and takes out his schedule. He flips the pages to check the date of the day he got into accident. When he finally found the right page, he freezes on his seat. It was March 19, one day before Hyunjin’s birthday.

 

That means, Minhyun had stolen that bracelet to give Hyunjin as a birthday gift for his birthday.

 

Changbin runs his fingers on his hair and sighs. If only he opened the box sooner, he would have tried to avoid everyone that named Hwang Hyunjin. His phone rings and Changbin smoothly takes out his phone before answers it. “Changbin,” Changbin eyes widened at the familiar voice before cracks a smile. “Hi mom,”

 

And there’s where another plans starts to exist.

 

“Hey hyung,” Changbin turns his head around to see Seungmin standing behind him. The younger is busy looking at those luggages in surprised. “You’re not joking when you said you going to leave this town.” Changbin chuckles and pulls the younger into a hug. “Don’t worry, I’ll always one phone call away,”

 

Changbin hands Seungmin the bag and the younger takes it. “What if he tries to swallow any pills again after knowing you left the town?” Changbin licks his lips. The younger is right but he knows Hyunjin isn’t going to do that. Thus, he had written letters for the younger.

 

“He wouldn’t,” Changbin give Seungmin a smile.“Take care Hyunjin for me, yeah?” Seungmin nods in understanding. “I will. But only in a friend’s way, though.”

 

“What?” Changbin blinks making Seungmin laughs. The older punches him on the arm before pouts his lips. “I thought you said you like him!” Seungmin rubs the area where he got hit. “I only said that to forget my feelings for someone else.”

 

Changbin playfully nudges the younger on the arm by his elbow while whistling. “Ooh. Drop the name, bro.” Seungmin makes a face when Changbin wriggling his eyebrows. “Jeongin,” He answers. “He’s my neighbour.” Changbin grins and pat the younger’s back.

 

“It’s too bad Minho hyung isn’t here to watch you go,” Seungmin frowns. “What do you mean?” Both of them turns their head to the panting voice and founds Minho who is busy catching his breaths. “Did you run from the hospital to here?” Seungmin asks and Minho nods.

 

“What about Jisung?” Changbin concernly asks and Minho gives him thumbs up. “He’s the one that told me to be here.” Changbin beams. He knows Jisung doesn’t like him because of his past, but deep down Jisung still cares.

 

A bus stop in front of them and a man comes down from the bus to help Changbin stuffs his luggage inside the cargo. Minho wraps his arm around Seungmin’s shoulder to appease the younger and Seungmin smiles a little.

 

“So,” Changbin says, raising his hands from his hips to open it wide. Minho and Seungmin chuckles before hugs Changbin tightly. “Gonna miss you, hyung,” Seungmin says and Changbin nods. “Take care, Changbin,” Minho whispers.

 

Changbin playfully plants a peck on his friends’ cheek and Seungmin scrunches his face playfully. Minho on the other hand, groans while wiping away the kiss from his cheek.

 

Changbin smirks and steps inside the bus. He takes a seat beside the window and opens it. “Yah!” Changbin shouts. “Don’t try to find me,”

 

“We won’t!” Seungmin says and Minho laughs when he sees Changbin’s disappointed face. Changbin pouts, sulking. “I’m serious! Don’t try to kill yourself either,” Minho grins widely and nods his head. Changbin chuckles when Seungmin and Minho makes a heart shape together.

 

He waves his hand to his friends when he notices the bus starts moving. “Until we meet again!” Changbin shouts and he can feel tears starts forming on his eyes. “Until we meet again!” His friends shout in unison making him smiles.

 

When they finally out of the view, Changbin finally relaxes on his seat. Suddenly, someone pokes his shoulder and he opens his eyes. “Is this your first time?” A grandma beside him asks and Changbin politely nods his head. The grandma hums in response before handing out Changbin her cookies. “Here, son.” Changbin thanks her and eat the cookies then automatically his tears falls down.

 

The grandma coos at the sight before wiping his tears off. “Don’t worry, son. Everything is going to be alright. Whether our life is bad or good, we still have to move on from it to accomplish other things. Somewhere over the rainbow, I know you’re going to make it.” Changbin smiles. She makes him remembered his mother.

 

Ah, he really does miss her mom.

 

-

 

_Dear Hwang Hyunjin,_

_I know we know each other for a long time, but I want to tell you everything about myself starting from the bottom._

_Hi, I’m Seo Changbin. 18 years old. I don’t have any siblings but I have my parents. But, as you already know, my family isn’t perfect. My father is a cheater, drinker and he always hit me and my mom. My mom, she’s strict as a lion but she never hit me._

_I love both of them but I love myself more that time. So instead of fixing my family, I went to find comforts in other people and that’s how I was part of Jackson’s group. My dad left us when he knows about my friends but my mom never blames me for that._

_Can you believe when my mom needs me the most, I wasn’t there? Instead I was busy with my friends. And that’s where my uncle starts to take my mom to live with them in another town._

_But that time I never thought I was alone because I have my friends._

_I left the gang because I have it enough. I was a total loner after your brother died. He’s the only person that I can trust in the gang so there’s no reason for me to stay in the gang._

_By the way,_

_How are you?_

_Is it raining there? Sunny? Cloudy? Do you see any rainbow today?_

_Do you get some fresh air today?_

_Have you eaten?_

_Take care of your healthy well, hyunjin._

_You can ask help from Minho, Jisung or Seungmin because I told them to take care for you._

_Ever since we became friends, I know that I’m changing to better. As if, I finally can be myself without worrying that I will change to be a bad boy again._

_I know this is cliché, but you make me strong and more confidence of myself._

_I know you have been itching to know about myself more but that time I was afraid that you will ignore me. Hate me. Avoid me. I can’t bear that. I don’t want to lose you._

“Yah, Hyunjin,” Jisung knocks on the door and Hyunjin quickly hides the paper. “The ceremony will start soon. You better be reading your scripts.” Hyunjin waves the paper with his hand. “I am,” He grins nervously, afraid that Jisung will realize it isn’t his script paper.

 

Hyunjin had chosen as the best student in their high school because of his examination and merit scores. So he was told to give some inspiring speech to the students whether he likes it or not. Jisung and Seungmin had helped him to do his speech and he’s sure he’s going to makes some students shed tears (well he hope so).

 

Jisung nods his head and walks out from the room. Hyunjin sighs in relief before continue reading the letter.

 

It’s always like this. Every time he’s sad, happy, feels like want to give up, confuse, he will always read Changbin’s letters. It makes him feel someone will be there for him. Someone really cares for him.

 

He hopes he will meet the older again.

 

Just a glimpse, voice, shadow of him would be enough for Hyunjin.

 

He folds the letter and grips it on his hand. Just one more chance he need to fix everything.

 

-

 

Changbin feels like he no more recognizes the town.

 

The park that he always visited to clear his mind, has become a building. The narrowed road has become wider and the citizens there increase. Changbin figures it’s because of the new minister or maybe because there is no more dark dealers there.

 

But they never moved the cemetery. It’s always there. Changbin moves his feet awkwardly passes the group of people. Some of them are mourning and some of them only lowered their heads.

 

“I can’t believe he died,” Changbin hears people whispers and excuses himself for walking between them. “He’s so young.”

 

His teacher always told him that death never comes between ages. It always there, waiting for us. Even though how good you are to the world and people, in the end you will always end with grave. No matter how rich you are, one day, you will always have your last day. Immortality is impossible as if forcing a dead car to move.

 

He stops his feet at the familiar grave in front of him. He reads the tombstone and found ‘Hwang Minhyun’ carves on it. It’s the first time he’s been here after the incident years ago and he finally think he’s ready to face everything than running away from it.

 

He puts a flower on the grave and sighs. “Minhyun,” He speaks out. “I’m sorry I never visited you before. I also doesn’t have any excuses to tell because, pfft,” He runs his fingers on Minhyun’s name.

 

“Yes, I’m a coward. You’re right. I was never fitted to be in Jackson’s group. I was trying so hard to impress Jackson, and I don’t even know why because he’s not even worth it,” He chuckles slightly and stops after realizing what he had done.

 

“Minhyun,” He calls out again as if Minhyun can hear him and replies to him. “I know this is so sudden but I love your brother. I always do.” Changbin looks down on his feet and kicks one of the stone.

 

The wind hits his face making his eyes closed and his fringe sweeps back, exposing his forehead. He smiles, patting the tombstone and stands up, ready to leave Minhyun’s grave.

 

He turns around and bites his lips when he realized he needs to walk pass everyone again.

 

He mutters apologizes and excuses to the people he walks by even though he’s not supposed too because he’s not the one doing anything wrong, they are the one that is standing and chatting in the middle of the way, but Changbin know better than making a scene.

 

As he almost reach his car, he accidentally bumps into someone and he quickly bows his head in apologizes, avoiding eye contact as possible as he can. Unexpectedly, his hands are pulls and his body automatically turns around to face the man making Changbin eyes widen in surprised.

 

“Changbin?” The taller ask and Changbin blinks. This isn’t supposed to happen. He isn’t supposed to meet the younger, especially here at his brother’s cemetery.

 

“Oh, hi, Hyunjin,” He awkwardly says because he isn’t sure if it’s Hyunjin that he knows because the younger know have mullet and face looks so mature than before.

 

“It’s been 4 years,” Hyunjin eyes Changbin from head to toe and the older scoffs, looking away. “Yeah, it’s been a long time indeed.”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything. He keeps staring at Changbin making the older shifts in uncomfortable because he feels small under the younger’s stares. Changbin rubs his nape and tighten his hold on his bag’s strap. “I need to go,”

 

“No, don’t,” Hyunjin says and pulls Changbin closer to him making their faces only inches away. “I miss you,” Hyunjin whispers, hands sliding around Changbin’s waists so the older can’t run away.

 

Changbin gulps and lowered his head to hide his embarrassment on his face. “I miss you too,” He whispers back and Hyunjin tighten his hold making Changbin pushes back and bumps on the taller’s chest. Changbin smiles and hugs the younger.

 

“Do you think we will work out again?” Hyunjin buries his face on Changbin’s hair and inhale those scents that he had missed. “I don’t want to hurt you again, you know that,” Changbin let go his hold from the younger’s waist and Hyunjin tighten it again making Changbin groans. “Hyun-”

 

“Please, Changbin. Give me one more chance. If you need time, I’ll give you. You want days? I will give you space to think. But seriously, please give me one more chance,”

 

Changbin laughs; throwing his head back making Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows. “You sound so pathetic and desperate, Hyunjin. We just met after 4 years and you already asking for chances. Don’t you hate me at all? Maybe a little bit?”

 

Hyunjin’s heart wrench, clearly hurt by the older’s comments. The older is right, but he misses him so much until the hates and anger he feels turns to longing for the older’s presence. He loosens his grip on the older waist and steps back, giving the older some space.

 

“But, I also want to ask you to give me one more chance,” Hyunjin straighten his body in surprise after hearing those coming out from the older’s mouth. “It isn’t fair if you’re the only one asking for chances, even though I am also part of the reasons our relationship ruined at the first place,”

 

Changbin steps forward, and lifts his head so he can stare the younger in the eyes. “What about you? Do you think we will work out again?” The younger smirks and intertwines their hands together before he kisses the older’s hand making Changbin’s blush.

 

“I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for finishing this story eventhough it kinda boring for me.  
> let me know how you guys feel about this story so I can improve myself better.  
> and again, tysm <3


End file.
